Guardian Angel
by erinski
Summary: As Quinn struggles with her baby situation, Puck watches over her like a guardian angel, there to witness her fall and tries to get her back up again off the ground  because we all know Puck's a lovely person really .
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've got one other fanfic and a small chapter about Skins. I was looking around and saw there was a lot of Glee fics which are actually quite good and since I like Glee, why not do one about Quinn and Puck (in my opinion the best couple, plus Puck is hot so ;) ) **

**Anyway, please review if this is good! I'm not sure how this is going to go so bear with me :) xoxo**

_I'll be your guardian angel, your sweet company. _  
_No matter where I go, I'll make sure you're all I see._

_My eyes are glued I don't mean to intrude. _  
_I can't get them off of you._

Something wasn't right.

She'd been unable to sleep, her body was sore and she was having unnecessary cravings for Oreos, the one thing she'd sworn herself off as they did nothing for her cheerleader body. But damn, Oreos would be such a good snack right now..

Oh, and she was two weeks late.

So far, so good. Quinn couldn't concentrate on watching the TV that had Jay Leno talking to Brad Pitt. Brad Pitt was cute. God, her hormones were everywhere. But it was Brad Pitt, so who could blame her? Thoughts of Brad Pitt dissolved, leaving her with that niggling feeling. She knew something was wrong and she had an idea of what it was. But she couldn't bring herself to think it, imagine it, dream of it. If she did, everything she knew would fall apart.

No. This wasn't happening. She was simply late, that was all. The cravings for Oreos were her being a typical sweet tooth. Her wanting to jump on Brad Pitt was just because he was _Brad Pitt._

There was no way in hell she was pregnant.

She was pregnant. The test said it all. After giving in to that niggling feeling, she'd gone out to Walmart and bought the cheapest test she could get her hands on. It had taken her thirty minutes to choose the right one and a further five to summon up the courage to hand it over to the cashier and buy it. Sliding down the wall onto the bathroom floor, her heart hammering, she thought about what to do.

Cons: she was sixteen. A sixteen year old cheerleader from Ohio. Her life was over. No one would take her seriously. She was too young to be a mother. Her parents would go ballistic. Her cheerleading career would be done, there was no way Ms Sylvester would keep her on. A pregnant cheerleader was not what she needed for her precious Cheerios.

Pros: erm... yeah.

In her mind, Quinn made an action plan. She would tell her boyfriend Finn. He could help her with this situation. He had to, he was going out with her. Finn would make it alright. This small comfort did nothing to prevent a small tear sliding down Quinn's smooth cheek. She was a sixteen year old _teenager_ from Ohio.

Finn stared into space as she hit him with the Baby Bomb. _Quinn is pregnant.._ he thought. "Is it mine?" he asked dumbly. Quinn's eyes widened with shock. How could he just _ask_ her that? "Who else would it belong to?" she said angrily, her eyes flashing. "But how.. we haven't had sex?" Quinn clenched her fists, trying hard to stop herself from hitting him. "It was that time in the hot tub.. remember? You got a bit.. excited and something must have happened under the water." Underneath her anger, her heart sped up. _Keep calm, keep calm..._ she told herself. Finn nodded, turning pink as he thought of what an ass he was. Tears rolled down Quinn's face. "I'm having a baby, Finn. I'm scared." Numbly, Finn took her into his arms and hugged her. "It's gonna be ok.." he whispered. Looking over Quinn's shoulder, he could see his best friend Puck standing by the lockers, arms crossed, watching them. When Quinn smiled weakly and left to go to her next class, Puck wandered over. "Hey man. What was that about?" he asked. Finn bit his lip, wondering if he should tell him. "N-Nothing," he muttered. "Come on, we got practice next. If we're late, Coach will pound us."

Puck smirked. "He doesn't need to, I got enough pounding last night." Finn rolled his eyes. "Who was the unlucky victim this time?" Puck winked. "Begins with Santana." As if on cue, Santana, cheerleader, winner of Sexiest Girl polls and Quinn's friend, sauntered past and pinched Puck's bum with her long fingers. Puck resisted the urge to jump on her. But it was fine, he'd jump on her later.

"Q-Q-Quinn's pregnant," Finn choked out through his sobs. Puck stood there in the changing room in front of him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"She's pregnant? I didn't know you guys had done it."

"We haven't.. but she says it happened in the hot tub. Like, I got a bit excited and the little guys must have like, floated or something.."

Puck stared at Finn. Ok, he was no biology expert, but that was the biggest load of bullcrap he'd ever heard in his life.

He was just about to say so when it hit him. As he watched Finn cry into his hands, it hit him. _Oh shit,_ he thought. "Um, come on man, I think you should go home to have a rest-"

"A r-rest?"

"Yeah. You're not in the right mind to play. I'll go tell Quinn you've gone home."

Quinn saw him coming before she could think of a way to hide. He'd seen her too, so she couldn't hide even if she tried. Puck headed towards her, his muscled arms flexed and his mohawk newly cut. "Here we go.." she whispered. Puck grabbed her and pushed her into a locker, causing her to cry out.

"A hot tub?" he simply said, eyebrow raised. Quinn shrugged him off. "Yes, a hot tub."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't a guy and girl have to bump uglies to make a baby?"

Quinn hit him on the arm, aware of the people walking by. "Shut _up_, Puck."

"It's not my boy's, is it?"

Quinn tried to avoid eye contact but Puck persisted. His hands loosened on her arms, gently holding them. "If by your _boy's_, you mean Finn.. no."

Puck nodded. He'd been right all along. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know Puck. Maybe get rid of it. Maybe put it up for adoption. Maybe I'll keep it, I don't know, but all I know is that it's Finn's baby."

Puck smirked. "But in reality, it's not."

"Puck, please don't tell him."

"Why would I tell him?" he said. He took a step towards her and Quinn caught the scent of that perfume he wore that made him smell nice. "He's my boy."

"If he was your boy, you wouldn't have had sex with me in the first place," Quinn spat. Puck was taken aback by her venom but hid it with a sneer. "Admit it, you wanted me that night."

"It only happened because I was having a fat day," she said defiantly. Puck looked down into her green eyes and saw the fear that was inside them. She was scared and rightly so. He wanted to hold her right there, tell her it was gonna be okay, she had him.

No. She had Finn. Puck was simply a ghost in the background, watching, haunting them. God knows what Quinn was going to do but Puck was going to be there, even if he had to do it quietly. He'd be like a guardian angel, watching over her, there to protect her if she fell.

Because, and Puck was certain, she would fall and no one would be there to catch her.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for my reviews! I wasn't expecting to get some in the first day :) Hope you enjoy this latest chappie and let me know if you like it. Love and leave you xoxo_

_Every time I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings;_

_I feel so small;_

_I guess I need you baby_

Quinn entered the classroom feeling like all eyes were on her. However, it was just her imagination as nobody knew what was going on with her at this moment and right now, they weren't going to get the chance. As far as Quinn was concerned, this was going to be her secret for the time being. Good plan, considering after about 3 months there's going to be a _tiny_ tell tale sign.

Sighing, she sat down in her seat at the back of the room. Her cheerleader friends weren't in her class, none of her friends were. Only Puck was in it and he was hardly a friend. Quinn bit her lip. Well, maybe he was, they certainly were pretty close in terms of biology.

She took out her notebook and pen, ignoring the feel of Puck's eyes on her. He'd turned around in his seat, not very casually, and was watching her. _Turn around, you doofus.._ she silently urged him. As if reading her thoughts, he turned his attention back to the front of the class.

The teacher, Miss McKenzie, cleared her throat and tapped the board. "Right class! Attention! ATTENTION." The students stopped talking and looked at her with withering expressions. Pleased her toughness had got their attention, McKenzie smiled and took out a box. Frowning, Quinn watched as she turned the box over onto the table.

Condoms. A pile of condoms were now lying on the surface, their plastic covers taunting Quinn with their shininess. Puck had groaned and was clenching his fists underneath his desk. "Condoms keep you safe," McKenzie began. "They'll save you from a lot of trouble in the future. Now, I want each of you to take one and put it in your bag. No Justin, I'm _not_ encouraging you to have sex so you can wipe that smirk off your face. I just want to ensure that if you _do_ want to have sex, you will at least have some form of protection. Now take one!" She handed a pile to Kristin who handed it down her row of desks. The dreadlocked guy sitting in front of Quinn turned around and put one on her table. Quinn stared at it as if it were a disease. This was sick. It was as if someone _knew_ and was trying to torture her. The name Trojan stood out, laughing in her face. Quinn had used a condom that night, she was careful. It was just unfortunate that it had broken – something every teenager can easily forget. This wasn't her fault. None of it was.

"Now, if you don't use these.. well I'm afraid you are presenting a huge risk to yourself!" McKenzie- the stupid bitch – declared. "Babies. Sarah, do you want a baby at the age of sixteen? No, I didn't think so. Matthew, do you want to be a father at the age of sixteen? Course you don't, you can't even look after yourself. Quinn-" Quinn jumped and looked at her teacher with huge, scared eyes. "How do you avoid this problem?" McKenzie asked. Quinn blinked away tears. No way was she going to break down in front of everyone and have them all know about this. She was Quinn Fabray. She was head cheerleader, she was going to be Prom Queen. She was dating one of the cutest guys in school. She was the _best_ one in this whole goddamn place. But all this bravado went out the window as Quinn looked at her teacher and whispered in front of everyone, "You use a condom." Then, causing everyone to jump, she threw her books into her bag and ran down the row of desks towards the door, away from McKenzie, Puck and the pile of condoms.

She had resorted to sitting on the bathroom floor. Just like when she'd found out she was in this mess. Except this time, she was crying into her hands. Quinn didn't hear footsteps echo across the floor tiles. "Oh God!" she yelped when she felt a hand run through her hair. "Don't cry," Puck murmered. "I-I-I don't know what to do.. I had to get outta there," she choked out. Suddenly, her tummy flipped. "Oh god!" she cried out in a strangled voice, before running into the cubicle and throwing up in the toilet. Puck was behind her in an instant, holding back her hair. "This isn't even morning sickness because it's not the damn morning!" Quinn shouted, crying harder. "It's just today and everything building itself up! What can I do Puck?" She wept, not caring who she was crying in front of. Puck smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "Shh.." he whispered before kissing the back of her head.

"YOU shouldn't even be here!" Quinn cried. "It should be FINN. But because I slept with you like the bitch I am, here we are in this mess!" She slumped down onto the toilet seat, her face inches above the water. Puck gently pulled her up with his strong hands and settled her down on the floor beside him. His arms never left her as he held her up. "I know, I know.. I'm sorry. You're not a bitch, Quinn-"

"YES I AM!" she screamed, her face twisted into a contorted expression. "I SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND! SO CLICHED! WHY COULDN'T IT JUST BE THA T DREADLOCKED GUY IN FRONT OF ME IN HEALTH CLASS, THAT WOULD AT LEAST INVOKE SOME SURPRISE!"

"Quinn. He has dreadlocks. I see him smoking joints every lunchtime. Trust me, you don't want him to be the father of your child."

"Oh, so I want YOU? You with the mohawk?"

Puck bit his lip. He was a father with a mohawk, she had a point. "Listen Quinn, you don't have to keep this baby. You have other options-"

"What, like getting rid of it?" she shot out. Puck looked at her, wounded. "No.. I mean you could. But there's adoption.. Not just getting rid of it."

Quinn turned red. That had been her first option and now she sounded even more like a bitch. To be honest, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. There was always adoption but she'd have to be pregnant for nine months.. but then again, she couldn't get rid of it. She came from a Catholic family and that wouldn't be an option (they were incredibly strict). But neither would having a baby.

"I don't know what to do Noah.." she whispered. Puck looked at her in surprise. Quinn _never_ called him Noah. She only used it if she was being sarcastic or in dire need of help, which actually suited this situation. Unfortunately, Puck couldn't help her either. They were both stuck in this thing together and if Puck could, he would get them out of it in an instant, like a superhero. But Puck wasn't a superhero, he was a sixteen year old guy with a mohawk who couldn't look after himself. Just like what McKenzie had said to Matthew in health class.


End file.
